A vision lite may provide a glass window through a door. In some cases, vision lites may be provided with aftermarket lite kits, and do not require drilling through the door for installation. Vision lites in some cases are metal and may use fire rated glass to make a fire rated window in a fire rated door. Conventional lite kites include a two piece frame that is fastened together with screws. An inner piece or half and an outer piece or half of the frame each overlaps the door on a respective side and is contoured to form, with the other piece, a slot for receiving the glass. Glazing compound is applied between the frame and the glass.
Generally, the outdoor frame piece is a blank that has predrilled screw holes in a hidden inner portion that attempt to match locations of predrilled screw holes in the inner frame piece. Installation may be challenging because the screw hole positions must be substantially aligned to allow installation of the screws, and the installer has to direct the screws into holes that cannot be seen and that may be spaced from the entrance holes in the outer piece by half of the door width or more. Specifically, when the frames are each in place on the respective sides of the door, screws are installed through holes in the exposed portion of the inner frame. The screws must then extend to the predrilled holes in the inner end of the inner frame piece, proximate to the glass, and then through the holes in the inner end of the outer frame piece or through the frame, also proximate to the glass. The need to thread the screws through the predrilled holes may make the process time consuming and difficult, as an installer blindly feels for the holes in the inner ends of the frame pieces, which difficulty may be compounded by the inner and outer frame pieces possibly being out of alignment to some degree.